MY BAD DAYS
by Angel Park
Summary: VERY-VERY BAD DAYS MY BAD DAYS CAUS YOU YUNJAE,ONESHOOT,DLDR,


MY BAD DAY

Disclameir : TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO AND OTHER

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

GENRE : ROMANCE,HUMOR,LILTLE BIT T+

WARNING : GS FOR UKE,DLDR,NO BASH,NO FLAME

LEGHT : ONESHOOT

HAPPY READING YEOREOBUN~~~~~

"Duagh" sepertinya itu suara kepala seseorang yang terbentur lantai,sepertinya itu yeoja manis – jaejoong.

JAEJOONG POV

"appo,,,kepala cantikku,ini semua gara-gara jam bodoh saja berbunyi,tidak tahu kalau aku tidur.

Kenapa pula harus ada sekolah,andai tidak ada remaja sepertiku bisa tidur sepuasnya.

Dengan terpaksa dan penuh perjuangan,ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar nanti aku tidak di omeli oleh eomma lagi,karena nanti bisa terlambat ke sekolah.

Tentu saja ceramah tanpa judul dari namja kurang ajar-namja chinguku JUNG.

Kami sudah selama 1 tahun berpacaran,tanpa diketahui oleh murid di seluruh sekolah kecuali sahabat terdekat kami.

"joongie-ah chagi,cepat sedikit menganti bajunya,yunho sudah dari tadi menunggumu chagi" kata eommaku dari dapur,yang dapat kudengar dari kamarku.

"ne eomma"setelah menganti baju,aku langsung turun dan menarik namja chinguku ini pergi.

"eomma kami pergi dulu neh,aku sarapan di sekolah" kataku pada eomma,karena ia pasti menyuruhku sarapan dulu agar nanti tidak sakit di sekolah.

Author Pov

"YAH,joongiei-ah kenapa kau menarik sepertiku itu?" Tanya yunho pada jaejoong karena dari tadi ia ditarik-diseret oleh jaejoong.

"aku tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah ,yunie-ah" jawab jaejoong.

"harusnya kau tadi pagi lebih cepat bangun,sehigga tidak terlambat ke sekolah!" harusnya aku tahu kalau ia akan menceramahiku seperti ini bathin jaejoong.

"ne,arasso yunie-ah"

Setelah melewati beberapa perdebatan kecil di jalan,yunho dan jaejoong pun pergi ke sekolah mereka yang telah menjadi tempat saksi kisah cinta mereka.

Ditengah perjalanan,tiba-tiba motor yunho berhenti.

"joongie-ah kau turun disini yah " kata yunho pada beberapa saat motor yunho melaju dari hadapannya jaejoong.

JAEJOONG POV

Dasar namja kurang ajar,tega sekali ia meninggalkan yeoja chingunya sendiri.

Kuberitahu 1 hal kenapa aku selalu memanggilnya dengan namja kurang ajar,karena hal inilah ia selalu menyuruh berjalan dan menurunkan tak jauh dari gerbang.

Awas saja akan kubalas kau JUNG,setelah menyusun rencana yang matang ketika berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

Aku bersiap untuk membalas dendam telah tega meninggalkanku sendiri dan menyuruhku pacar kurang ajar hahaha,tunggu saja pembalasanku.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah tiba digerbang dengan penuh perjuangan dan tentu saja rencana yang telah tersusun sempurna menuju ke kelasnya,dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajah manisnya.

Ia segera duduk dikursinya,yang telah diduduki oleh sang namja chingu menduduki kursi dengan manis,ia masih memasang wajah kesalnya jaejoong pun langsung memfokuskan dirinya kedepan kelas,walaupun belum ada seongsaenim yang mengajar.

JAEJOONG POV

Huh,menyebalkan inilah ruginya,jika kau duduk dengan pacarmu saat sedang kesal pun,kau tak akan bisa tak bertemu dengannya.

Setelah melewati pelajaran yang sangat membosankan-fisika,dengan guru yang tak punya hati nurani.

Aku langsung berlari pada chinguku-junsu,walaupun pacarku yang kurang ajar itu sejak tadi ingin berbicara denganku (yah walaupun hanya berbicara dengan suara yang dikecilkan)

"su-ie tolong aku"ku panggil ia dengan suara yang sedikit manja,dan jangan lupakan dengan puppy eyes sesedih mungkin yang kupasang bagai anak anjing yang tersesat.

"wae? joongie-ah kenapa wajahmu semenyedihkan itu? Tanya junsu padaku penasaran,saat aku memasang wajah yang menyedihkan.

"jung yunho pabbo itu,meninggalkanku di tengah jalan saat pergi sekolah tadi"kataku lagi pada junsu.

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan joongie-ah setelah bercerita padaku?"tanya junsu padaku.

"aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada jung yunho pabbo itu!" kukatakan apa yang telah terencana dalam otakku

"lalu apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"tanya junsu lagi padaku.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah mengatakan apa yang diingankannya,jaejoong dan junsu pada pun langsung menjalankan rencana yang telah disusun jaejoong,karena guru yang mengajar sedang ada urusan lain.

YUNHO POV

Hah,kenapa dengan yeoja aneh itu,dari pagi sudah memasang wajah aneh.

Dari tadi aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganya,tapi ia langsung berlari menuju ke sahabatnya-junsu,lalu pergi begitu saja keluar kelas mungkin ke kantin.

Tau sendiri ia itu GOD OF FOOD,berbicara kantin aku jadi lapar jadinya.

"chun min ke kantin yuk,,aku lapar nih" panggil ku pada kedua sahabatku itu.

AUTHOR POV

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling indah,untuk seluruh murid di VU senior high school karena bisa pulang cepat dan pulang kerumah tercinta.

Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah,terlihat seseorang namja dengan wajah rupawan di samping motor sport hitamnya yang membuat ia seperti pangeran di dunia dongeng.

Sayangnya ia terus menggerutu sejak tadi,karena menunggu orang tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"dimana yeoja aneh itu sih,sejak tadi di tunggu belum juga datang"gumam sang pangeran itu.

YUNHO POV

"yah,joongie-ah dari mana saja kau,aku dari tadi menunggumu,ayo pulang"kataku pada yeoja chinguku ini,sambil memberikan helm yang lain padanya.

"yunie-ah,aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu,karena ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan dengan junsu" katanya padaku,aneh sekali biasanya ia takkan mau bersusah payah sekalipun,ia sering sekali memintaku untuk membuat tugasnya.

"baiklah,tapi kau jangan terlalu lama pulang oongie-ah,arasso? Kataku pada jaejoong.

"arrasso"jawabya padaku

"mianhe yunie-ah,ini balasan karena kau tega membuatku berjalan tadi pagi" kata jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah ketika jaejoong berjalan menuju junsu yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"aku tak sabar untuk melihat yunho berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil mendorong motornya itu,su-ie"ceritaku senang pada junsu yang dari tadi setia mendengarkanku.

"aku juga tak sabar joongie-ah,melihat flower boys sekolah mendorong motornya sampai pulang"balas junsu dengan semangatnya.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah beberapa lamanya menjalankan motornya,yunho merasa ada yang aneh dengan motornya.

Yang tiba-tiba berhenti,ia terkejut dengan bensin motornya yang tinggal mencoba mengigat bukankah kemarin aku mengisi penuh,kenapa sekarang sudah habis?bathin yunho.

Beberapa kali mencoba menghidupkan motornya,yunho menyerah ia harus mendorong sport kesayanganya itu sampai rumah.

"akan kucari tau siap yang mrnyebabkan ini dan lihat saja balasanya ."kata yunho dalam hati.

Sampai dirumah dengan tidak elitnya,yunho pun berencana untuk datang ke rumah yeoja chingunya sekaligus silaturahmi dengan calon mertua.

JAEJOONG POV

"HAHA,bagaimana keadaan jung pabbo itu,masih untung aku hanya mengerjai begitu saja kalau tidak sudah mati karena malu jung pabbo itu"kata jaejoong dengan senangnya.

"rasakan yunie-ah,karena tega menyuruh berjalan tadi pagi"koar jae tanpa menyadari aura hitam dari belakang dan smirk yang terpancar dari sang namja chingu yang mendengarnya di belakangnya.

YUNHO POV

"hei joongie-ah chagi,ku dengar kau yang mengerjaiku tadi siang"kataku sedikit memberatkan suaraku sambil memeluknya dari belakang,ku sedikit terkekeh melihat ia bergetar mengetahuiku sudah mendengar semuanya

Haha menyenangkan juga seperti ini,apa hukuman yang pantas untuk yeoja chinguku ini yah?.

Mungkin sedikit mengambil keuntungan tidak apa-apakan?

"joongie-ah kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?tanyaku sambil meniup teliganya

JAEJOONG POV

"ya tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang"batinku

"ya ya joongie-ah kau hanya harus perlu berlari dari pacar kurang ajar ini"bathinku lagi

Hana dul set,aku mencoba berontak dari pelukannya dengan cara menginjak kaki nya tapi ia malah membalikan tubuku dan langsung menciumku

"YAH NAMJA KURANG AJAR LEPASKAN AKU"kataku di sela-sela ia menciumku

"kau harus mendapatkan balasanya joongie-ah,karena telah mengerjaiku"balasnya saat ia masih menciumku.

YA TUHAN kenapa malah ia yang marah seharusnya aku yang marah ini benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk bagiku.

END

jangan lupa ripiu yah yah yah,,,,,,pai pai


End file.
